Charity's Christmas Surprise
by 1bluesapphire
Summary: Fifteen year old Charity Burbage is all alone at Christmas. Her parents have gone to a buissness meeting in France, and all of her friends are apparently going away for the holidays. But on Christmas morning, Charity discovers a wonderful surprise that teaches her the true meaning of Christmas: Love. Slight AU in which Charity is the same age as Harry's parents.


AN: This story was written for the Tutshill Tornadoes in the Quiddich League Fanfiction Competition, and the prompts used are:

Quote: "No pessimist ever discovered the secrets of the stars, or sailed to an uncharted land, or opened a new heaven to the human spirit." Helen Keller,

(song) If I Die Young" by the Band Perry,

and (word) frostbite

Enjoy!

Christmas was coming, and Charity Burbage knew it. She was a fifteen year old Slytherin, and she was currently sitting at the Slytherin table, eating toast with Severus and Lily, two of her good friends.

"This Christmas is going to be amazing!" Lily said, pouring herself a cup of English Tea, smiling as she did so.

"Yes, considering that you and I are going to your place for Christmas." Severus agreed, smiling at Lily, and raising an eyebrow at the same time.

Charity smiled, and glanced just in time to see a parliament of owls come swooping inside the Great Hall. She smiled, as she spotted a multi-coloured owl come flying towards her. It was her own owl, Rainbow, with a note tied to her leg.

"Thanks, Rainbow." Charity said, and removed the letter from Rainbow's leg, before feeding her a piece of bacon. Rainbow hooted in thanks, before flying off to the Owlery, to have a rest. Smiling, Charity opened her letter, and stared at the content's in horrified surprise. For the letter read:

_Dear Charity,_

_We are writing to inform you that your father has a business meeting in Paris for a week; and we'll be in France for ten days. Therefore, my darling, you must spend Christmas at Hogwarts this year._

_Best Christmas Wishes, Charity_

_Love_

_Mum and Dad_

"What's up, Charity?" Lily asked, seeing the annoyed (and somewhat lost) look on her friend's face.

"My parents are going to France for a business meeting, and they won't be back until the New Year." Charity said, scowling at the letter so angrily, that it caught on fire. Severus had to put out the flames with his wand, and Lily said, "I'm sure your Christmas/Birthday will a nice one, Charity, no matter what."

Charity sighed, and, biding her friends good-bye as the bell rang, headed off to Potions Class, which had to be her best and favourite subject.

Meanwhile, Lily was passing drawings to Severus of her Christmas plans, and he was voicing his opinions of what would work best for Charity's 16th Christmas/Birthday surprise.

They had been planning this surprise for over a month, and the staff was in on this surprise, as well. Professor Dumbledore had asked the Weird Sister's to come and sing at Charity's party, and they had agreed to come. The lead singer had even told Dumbledore that his band would be singing from their new album, _My Favourite Witch._

Later that afternoon, for Muggle Studies, Charity was reading _A Christmas Carol, By Charles Dickens, _and as she read about the Cratchit family, especially Tiny Tim, she thought of a song called, "If I Die Young," By the band Perry. She laughed darkly as she realised just how appropriate the title was, in contrast to the little boy's character.

The Cratchit family had lived in a terrible state, and Charity wouldn't have been surprised if one of the family members had ever had frostbite.

Twenty-two days later (20th of December)

Mr. and Mrs. Burbage were the first to arrive, whilst Dumbledore was magicking up doubles of all the students that were going home for Christmas. That way, Charity wouldn't be suspicious, as she saw everyone leaving.

In all honesty, however, all the students and guests who were staying for the party were in fact, in the Room of Requirement. The staff had made arrangements with the House Elves to have food delivered to the students, and Charity would be basically by herself all day.

Charity sighed as she watched everyone leave, before smiling suddenly. Without all the noise, it meant that she could do her homework quickly and quietly. For the next few days, once she'd finished breakfast, she was in the library from morning till noon, and had the afternoons off.

Occasionally, one of the teachers would pop into the Library, and ask her to join them for afternoon tea, or something similar, so that Charity wouldn't be bored out of her skull. She would agree, as she often felt lonely otherwise, and so her afternoons would be filled with games of Wizard Chess and afternoon tea.

On Christmas Eve, Charity, not having anymore work to do, decided to spend her entire day in the library, reading books by Muggles and Wizards/witches alike. She found a Biography of Helen Keller, and one of her many quotes, "No pessimist ever discovered the secrets of the stars, or sailed to an uncharted land, or opened a new heaven to the human spirit."

This quote made her smile, as she had once discovered a room completely filled with books, but it was unlike any library she had ever seen. She had been able to find what she was looking for at the time, but she had never found the room again.

That evening, Charity went to bed early, and made a wish on a falling star. _If only my friends and family could be here tomorrow._

The next morning dawned bright and chilly. Weak sunlight streamed into the Slytherin girls dormitory, and Charity awoke, alone.

"Happy Birthday to Me..." She sang glumly. As she sang, her brown eyes spotted an envelope. Curious, she opened it, and the letter inside read:

Dear Miss Burbage,

Many happy returns of the day!

As soon as you are dressed, please come down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Yours Sincerely

Professor Albus Dumbledore.

Well, Charity was very hungry, and so, she made her way down to the Great Hall. No sooner had she walked in, then there was a faint tinkle. It was also pitch black, and Charity called out, "Is anybody in here?"

The words had no sooner departed from her lips, then there was a flash of lightning, before the lights came on, and everybody started singing "Happy Birthday, Charity."

Charity gasped. The Great Hall had become a ballroom, the aforementioned tinkling was a magic spell that had changed her outfit into a green party dress, there was a stack of presents, and best of all, all of her friends and family were all singing together.

"But I thought you were all going away." Charity blurted out. Her mother ran to her, and said, "No, we just wanted to surprise you on your special day."

Professor Dumbledore nodded. "What a day it is going to be. Tonight, the Weird Sister's are coming to do a concert, and we are having a ball."

That evening, as Charity danced with Severus, her new emerald necklace setting off her outfit nicely, she learned the true meaning of Christmas: Love. And nothing but love could have made her friends and family want to surprise her on her birthday.


End file.
